Reunited at Last
by LoveShipper
Summary: Laura will get a surprise visit that will make her day that much sweeter.


Sorry if this idea is lame. I came up with the idea while cleaning a room full of kitties at my local animal shelter. I thought it was an adorable idea so I am running with it. I don't own anybody so please don't report me. I am telling anyone who will listen that I don't own anybody so in no way am I using them for my own personal gain.

The day started off like it normally did. Laura and her classmates at St. Theresa (shoutout to the high school I went to) were busy learning about the world and it's many different aspects of it ranging from History, English and Geography. There seemed to always be endless projects, assignments and reading material from different classes due at the same time. What a certain chestnut with honey tones beautiful young lady didn't know is that the day had a surprise in store for her.

Her surprise had woken up that day thinking: _Hmm what should I do today? It is my first day home from a 2 month tour with my brothers and sister, how should I celebrate it? Well there is the usual; a day at the beach but not really looking forward to being swarmed by fans. That has happened too often for months now so I guess that option is out. _

_(Sighs happily) I loved waking up to "Finally Me" this morning. That song just screams "Ally". I could listen to her singing 24\7, even if it is from a children's movie like "Shine" , any song only showcases her angelic voice. Man I missed her while I was on tour even if we spend most nights, to the dismay of our families who inisted we needed sleep, texting and calling each other until the wee hours of the morning. _

_But hearing her voice is different then seeing her beautiful face. I am used to seeing her practically everyday on the "Austin&Ally" set so not seeing her for 2 months was hard on me. So much that I was desperate so I would search for photos of her online, even her own twitter page for her silly, adorkable and personal tweets and pictures, anything where I could see her beautiful face. _

_Now that I think of it that is what I should do today; surprise Laura at school and have a Ross-Laura day. No matter what we are doing as long as we are together it will be one of the best days of my life cause I will be with the woman of my dreams. I just hope that she isn't too busy with school assignments and reading to spend some time with me. _

Laura was in a class that was one of her favorites but at the same time English was not one of her faves. Though she loved reading especially the classics that many generations have enjoyed and of course writing stories as limited of her own imagination, she didn't exactly like the idea of sharing the class with some of the snobs aka popular girls. Those girls seem to use this classes to gossip about their fellow classmates, flirt with their boyfriends or harp on the other girls about the smallest stuff like herself.

Someone up above decided to give Laura a special treat just then cause a text message of love came in: "Hey beautiful. How is your day going? Hopefully it is going good. Text me cause I really really want to talk to you. I have missed you" Laura's heart flipped each time she read and re-read the message. She had missed Ross too even if they had talked last night until 2 am.

"Hi Rockstar. My day is ok. Just school and my fellow classmates, the usual stressers, stressing me out. But just talking to you makes my heart smile, like always. I missed my rockstar too. No one has teased, joshed or invaded my personal space in months. When do you come home? I want to plan a welcome home party for you and of course your siblings."

"Just call me your personal shadow. I can't help it, you smell so good with your floral scent. I am all for protecting my little Laura from meanies. It seems I need to have a talk with those haters for daring to make my Laura doubt her awesomeness. I might be seeing you sooner then you think ;)."

Laura was unsure what exactly Ross was talking about but she shrugged it off and went on with her day. She spent a few extra minutes at her locker in her own daydream about the memories each picture in her locker represented before gathering her books for home. For no apparent reason besides the texting conversation between Ross and her that had brightened her mood to the point where she was humming "Walking on Sunshine" as she sauntered to the parking lot to wait for her dad to pick her up.

Laura was so in her own world that she didn't notice the blonde lounging on his rented convertible and gazing lovingly at her as she sat on the concrete wall. He walked up behind her to whisper in her ear: "Hello little songbird. My arms are lonely so get your little butt into my arms." She just smiled, turned and glomped onto him, arms as high as she could up his back and his around her waist.

They could have stayed there, memorizing the scent and feel of the person they love in their arms once again, in their own love bubble if someone hadn't honked their horn along with calls of "get a room lovebirds". Ross and Laura suddenly came back to reality with lots of blushing and avoiding each other's eyes as they reluctantly untangled themselves from each other.

"So pretty little lady what do you want to do? I am at your sevice madam to do whatever the lady wants? We could go to the beach or for a nice long walk on the local trails. Or drive around wherever the wind takes us. I am open to suggestions. As long as I am with you, I will be having fun." Ross said without taking his eyes off Laura which proved not to be a good idea as there were other cars and people that he kept bumping into.

It was agreed upon that the couple would go for a long walk at the local nature trail. So they parked the car in the parking lot and headed off. At first they tried to control their hands as they seemed to gravitate towards the other until Ross took the first step by reaching out and taking her hand, intertwining them. Not that Laura minded of course, she loved every second that her skin was touching Ross's.

During their 1 1\2 hour walk, they talked about anything and everything under the sun, what they missed in the other's lives and anything else. The bird's chirping had nothing on the sound of Ross and Laura's giggles and laughter at the hilarious and dorky antics both of them got into ringing out. They had come across a playground so it was time to unleash their inner child.

"Tag, you're it! Na Na Na boo boo! You can't get me!" Ross chanted as he lightly hit Laura on her shoulder then ran backwards with a huge smile on his face, enticing her to play with him. Laura took the bait and with a lovingly "I am in love with a big kid" sigh and teasing roll of her eyes, she ran after him as fast as her short legs would take her. Although Ross wasn't running his fastest, no need to make this a hard game to win when you are having fun.

Many children who were already playing around them watched along with their parents as the two 18 year olds ran around the playground equipment, laughing and tossing out teasing comments like "Catch me if you can!" "Cheap words Lynch!" "Dang girlie, you are faster then you look!". The children may have thought the two adults were just being silly but what the adults were thinking was: _Awww aren't those two just so gosh darn adorable? to be that young and carefree again. Young love at its finest._

Sooner then later, Ross and Laura collapsed on the grass, trying to catch their breaths. Ross grabbed Laura around her waist and pulled her down to tickle her mercilessly and now she was using his tummy as a pillow as he was twirling her curls around his finger. Then it was cloudwatching time which lead to more Ross-Laura playful banter at what shapes were in the clouds.

"It is a bunny, a big fluffy cottontail bunny rabbit."

"Not a chance, it is a sailboat with a sail floating in the strong wind. See there is the big fluffy man in the clouds with big checks blowing on the boat."

"Not a chance boy, you are clearly blind. See now that cloud looks like a puppy dog chasing after a frisbee. Anyone can see that."

"Oh really? Anyone could see the puppy dog that is clearly a ghost trying to scare kids. Come on Laura, don't tell me you can't see it when it is in front of your eyes."

Their cloudwatching\bantering\flirting session was intrupted by a text by Laura's mom: "Sweetheart,could you pick up some milk, eggs, bread, cereal, two types of dinner meat, frozen vegatables and cheese? Also tell Romeo if it is ok with his parents, he is free to stay for dinner. XOXO Mom" As Laura read it; Ross read over her shoulder making it hard for her to concentrate on the text when she could feel his warm breath on the side of her neck and being surrounded by his manly scent.

So Ross and Laura got up and went to Price Choppers. Ross seemed to love pushing the cart a few feet then riding it for another couple of feet like a little child going grocery shopping with his mom. Laura just shook her head with love at her sweetie not being afraid to be himself, adorkable or not, in public like usual and followed him into the store.

In each section Ross would read off the items off the list then rushed around the store to get them, bring them back for Laura's inspection and if they met it then into the cart they were thrown like basketballs, complete with fake dribbling and cheers when they went in. When he was not playing his games in the aisles, his hand was on Laura's waist, the small of her back, on her arm or slung over her shoulder as they walked.

Laura didn't really mind, usually she didn't like men being all touchy feely with her but this was Ross. His touch was always gentle and filled with love and if by any chance she was at all uncomfortable with him touching her, he would instantly take his hand away apologizing. Plus she was so in love with Ross that her heart flies, her face goes flushed and she gets an ear to ear smile whenever he gives her all the affection the past 2 years.

When they got to the check-out counter the cashier commented: "Aww I know that it isn't any of my business but can I say that you two are one of the most adorable-can-clearly-see-you-two-are-in-love couples I have ever seen. You must be practicing for next year when you two are going to be living in the dormrooms and going grocery shopping together for the household"

Ross and Laura blushed but didn't bother to correct her. Even if they blushed and shook their heads to deny it, they both loved the fact that it was obvious to complete strangers how in love they are cause they knew they had all the qualities besides the kissing part of being a couple. So everyone was really surprised or even shocked when Laura or Ross corrected them with a sad look of "I wish we were a couple but sadly we aren't"

When Ross and Laura got to the Marano household, Mr Marano went to work on grilling the steaks outside with his wife and Laura cutting up some vegetables and lettuce for a salad and Ross peeling potoatoes for mash potatoes. Ross tried to wash the potatoes in the sink but the tap didn't work for him. It seemed blocked until Ross had it eye to eye trying to see what was up before it let the water rush out.

The cold water flew into his face soaking him from head to toe instantly. Plus the retractable hose came out of its holder and was flopping around, no matter how hard Ross tried to control it. Laura and Mrs Marano had to come to his rescue and with all three's strength combined they were able to get the hose under control and the water shut off.

"Sweethearts, if you wanted to have a shower, you could have asked (laughs as she gets a dish towel to help Ross dry off). You poor babies, why don't you go upstairs and get yourself dried off?. Ross, you can borrow some of Damiano's clothes and I will put the wet clothes in the dryer. Shoo you two" Mrs Marano teased the two soaked teenagers as she shooed them upstairs.

Soon Ross and Laura were changed and dinner was on the table. Vanessa was out with her "Switched at Birth" co-stars so it was just Mr and Mrs Marano and the two young sweeties. Ross was so tempted to start a game of footies under the table with Laura but was too scared of her reaction to a childish game. He also didn't want to squish her little piggies with his big ones and also since Laura's mom was on the same side as her he was worried that he would end up playing the game with the wrong person which would be ackward when the mishap was discovered.

So in the end he resorted to sneaking lovingly gazes or peeks under his eyelashes at Laura over the table, unaware that Laura's parents caught him many times but they didn't mind. They were used to seeing proof of what they already knew and had known for two years now and didn't see it changing anytime soon; that their daughter had a man who was head over heels in love with her as much as she loved him.

Conversation around the table was light, easy going and just like a normal family dinner with banter, jokes and different topics of conversation. It ranged from the day's events, current events and upcoming events in both the Marano and Lynch households and of course lots of laughter and joshing. During washing the dishes, Ross and Laura laughed and playfully pushed and splashed each other as they both squished together at the sink.

Then when it came to drying, they were interested more in a snap towel fight then drying. So while laughing, Mrs Marano and her husband dried while watching the kids goofing around and remembering being that much in love when they were that young. After the jobs were done, they told Laura and Ross to go have some fun before Ross's family was called to pick him up.

Laura and Ross went into her room where Ross sang every and all R5 songs he could think of acepella to her and secretly dedicating each love sing to her while Laura lounged on her bed, love shinning from her eyes towards her own Prince Charming. Her private concert was intrupted by her phone singing out "Here Without You" from its place on her bed.

She was startled at first but after she checked her phone to see why it rang and disturbed this romantic moment, she grabbed the remote off her bedside table and turned on one of her favorite shows, ironically it was "Austin&Ally". What can she say but it was a hilarious, musical, entertaining show and it isn't just because her sweetheart and two best friends were on it.

Ross put down the guitar and lay by her side on the bed. "Yes I am not the only one who watches our show. Oh I love this episode. We were all so young and fresh faced. Awww little Laura is adorable (pretends to pinch her cheeks). Wow that is an unusal way to meet someone; annoy them to the point where they have to come over to talk to you and then steal something of theirs. Good thing Ms Ally is so forgiving."

"Well it wasn't that hard not for Ally to forgive him when he was being all dorky and sweet; telling her that not only his dad doesn't believe in his obvious singing and playing any instrument talent but also teaching her how to dance including not laughing at her when she does her dorky dancing. Ohh I love this part; I think Austin was trying to get Ally's attention by throwing that ball of paper but poor baby fell down." Laura teased right back and unknowningly snuggled closer to him.

"I always feel like singing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" at this moment cause anyone could see the sparks and fireworks between those two when their hands touched like that. Even then "Ally" aka you knew how to bring down the house and you didn't even have to sing to do it, beautifully, I might add, that always has the audience mesmorized. Good thing you didn't get hurt when the set fell down." Ross commented as his arm "magically" wrapped around Laura's waist and his head landed gently on hers as he remembered the magical moments Laura and he have shared during the first and beginning of the 2nd season.

"Aww and like Austin, you are too sweet for your own good. You really know how to make a girl feel extra special with simple words and gestures. (gives Ross a big hug and doesn't immediately let go but throughly enjoying being in his arms). Those sparks and fireworks you talked about haven't dimmed or stopped over the years they have known each other, I should know cause I am one of the person who has felt them (looks sidewise at Ross to see if he got the hint that she wasn't just talking about their characters). Aww it is over now I remember why I love this episode."

"Ross, your mom is here. Time for you to go home but then text Laura until midnight when both set of parents once again remind you two that you will see each other soon enough and that it is time for sleep. " came the response from Mrs Marano up the stairs. So with a heavy heart, Ross and Laura went downstairs where they hugged for what seemed like 5 minutes, just wrapping their arms as tightly as they could around the other and taking into their "Raura" memory box in their minds, the smell, touch and memories of the other person and their sweet day together and its memories.

Finally they let go after some joshing from their parents: "Gheesh you would think you two are being torn apart for longer then a couple of hours from the way you are carrying on. Don't worry, us parents have learned our lesson of trying our hardest not to seperate you two for long or deal with sad lovelorn teens. I know that this time tommarrow Eileen or Damiano will be picking up Laura after a night with us so you two will see each other soon. Now let go.".

Ross and Laura left with a typical teenage look of "mom dad, stop embarrassing me in front of the person I love" at their parents and " call me" motion at each other. Both Ross and Laura fell asleep with their reunion and the day's memories etched on their minds and making mental plans for tommarrow's adventures with the other and their siblings.


End file.
